


Raymond Palmer is a Flirty Drunk

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, I s2g it always gets really fluffy with these two, M/M, Mick is a total softie for Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray has one too many shots and Mick tries to get him to bed.





	

“Miiiick, c’mon. I can- I can handle one more shot... Please?” Ray looked up at his partner pitifully, trying to grab the half-filled bottle of vodka out of his hands.

 

“You’ve had one too many already. Look at you, you can’t even stand up straight.” Mick groaned, pushing Ray off of his shoulders, far enough that he could put the bottle back in it’s place and lock the cabinet. When Mick turned around, Ray’s flushed face was mere inches from his.

 

“Mick…” Ray sighed quietly, starting to lean in for what Mick thought to be a kiss, to which he replied by pushing him back harshly and holding him out at his arm’s length.

 

“You’re way off your wagon, Haircut. We need to get you in the bed.” Mick chided, pulling Ray by the wrist down the hallway to his partner’s room.

 

“Heh, mmyeah. I knew I could get you in my bed.” Ray giggled, making Mick stop mid-hallway.

 

“‘Scuse me?” He glared.

 

“I want you, Mick. So, so, so bad. I want you in my room, in my bed, with me, c’mon Mick,” Ray begged, taking the hand that was wrapped around his wrist and holding it close to his face, kissing each of Mick’s knuckles. “Come to bed with me, _Mick, please."_  Ray moaned softly, looking up through his thick and wet lashes. Mick tried to hide the warm shudder that ran through his body when Ray moaned his name like that.

 

“Listen, Raymond--”

 

“Oh, I love it when you say my full name…” Ray interrupted softly, throwing his head upward against the wall behind him, the rest of his body following through and back, causing Mick to press up against him. Mick could feel that Ray had the beginnings of an erection. Ray immediately started to rub him self up against Mick, biting his lip and moaning softly. Mick groaned at the feeling, wanting nothing more than to press Ray up against the wall and have his wicked way with him.

 

“Look. Ray-- You’re drunk. All this shit you’re feeling right now is just the vodka talkin’. This’ll all blow over in the morning once you’ve had some rest.” Mick hesitated before pulling away from his partner. He had thought about being with Ray on multiple occasions, but in no way was he going to take advantage of him in a drunken stupor. He didn’t need to make more mistakes that could potentially cost him another partner.

 

“... Will you at least stay with me? Tonight? We uh… We don’t have to do anything like--like that.” Ray sighed, running his hand down Mick’s arm. “... I just really don’t want to wake up alone.” Mick breathed in slowly and held Ray’s hand.

 

“Alright. But no funny buisness.” Mick said, unable to contain the smile on his face when Ray grinned wide, pulling him for a hug.

 

“Oh thank you!” Ray laughed warmly as Mick held him close. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to hold someone he cared for so much so close. Ray held Mick’s hand as he pulled him excitedly down the hallway and into his room.

 

Ray’s room was exactly what you’d expected it to look like; neat and tidy, save for his desk, which was riddled with certain projects and tinkering experiments. His bed was made and all of his clothes were hung up neatly in the closet. Mick huffed out a short laugh.

 

“Wha?” Ray said, smiling at him.

 

“Nothin’. This room is just so you. Neat and clean.” Mick said, pulling his boots off and walking over to the bed. “Which side do you sleep on?” And Ray simply replied by taking a seat on the left side of the bed. He patted the duvet, inviting Mick over as innocently as he could. Mick smiled, lifting the covers and sliding in under them. Ray watched him as he struggled to get comfy, and then climbed into the covers as well when Mick had set his place. He laid facing Mick, which made him laugh a bit awkwardly. Mick gave him a questioning look.

 

“I… You’re very beautiful, Mick. Did ya’ know that?” Ray slurred, taking in all of Mick’s facial features that he hadn’t noticed before. He wanted to reach out and touch, so he did, cautiously. Only, Mick didn’t pull away this time.

 

“Hmn?” Mick said, not sure what to do.

 

“Sorry.” Ray whispered, pulling his hand away. Except, Mick grabbed onto his wrist and pulled it back onto his face. Ray widened his eyes in surprise, then smiled, running his hands over Mick’s jaw and humming happily. Mick let his soft touches slide by, enjoying the attention and Ray's happiness. A few touches wouldn't hurt.

 

“I thought you said no funny business.” Ray said quietly, letting his hand wander down Mick’s neck, fingers dipping into the collar of his shirt. He gasped softly as his hand trailed over the beginning of Mick’s scars.

 

“That-- That just means no big ordeals, haircut. Not while you’re completely sloshed. Just don’t go humpin’ my leg again. Just keep on doing what you’re doin now, it’s alright, and I kinda like it.” Mick sighed, looking into Ray’s eyes.

 

“Damn. Maybe I can hump your leg when I’m sober?” Ray mumbled, making Mick crack up and howl with laughter. He happily nodded, pulling Ray closer to him.

 

“Sure, Ray. Sure.” Mick’s laugh had trailed off and he took Ray’s face in his free hand. “You’re pretty too, ya know.” Mick said lovingly, making Ray blush.

 

“Thank you, Mick.” He sighed, eyes widening slowly when Mick pulled him in closer. “A-Are you trying to kiss me? Because I wouldn’t be opposed but I--” Mick smiled, pulling his face forward and placing a soft kiss on his nose. Ray laughed. Mick smiled at Ray’s laughter, pulling his body against his own. 

 

“Let’s sleep it off, haircut. I’m gonna kiss you silly when you sober up in the morning.” He laughed. Ray nodded and let his head rest low on Mick’s chest. Mick sighed, resting his cheek on top of Ray’s head.

 

\--

 

Mick woke up to a low guttural groan coming from his partner and strange feeling on his chest. He pulled his eyes open slowly and looked down at Ray. He couldn’t help but smile; the low light in the room showing off Ray’s completely disheveled hair, his cheeks, still dusted lightly with pink… And his mouth. Currently drooling all over the middle of Mick’s shirt.

 

Mick didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or punch Ray.

 

“Mmmeh... Mick... God, ugh... My head...” Ray said rousing from his deep sleep, his hand running over his face. “How long was I out?” 

 

“We’ve been out about seven hours. Got a hangover, princess?” Mick chuckled, before sitting up and alerting Ray to the huge wet spot on his shirt. Ray stuttered and tried to apologize.

 

“It’s okay, haircut. Do you… Do you remember anything from last night?” He said, trying to stay hopeful but also trying to keep his expectations low. If Ray didn't remember, he wouldn't try to force it on him. Though, if Ray did remember... He was hoping for the best.

 

“I uh… Yeah, some of it. I remember…” Ray sat up, looking Mick right in the eye before feeling his face heat up. “I remember coming onto you… And uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And... Um, I uh, begging you to come to bed with me... God, I’m so sorry.” His partner looked up at him, smiling softly and grabbing his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright. Do you remember anything else?” Ray scratched his head and scrunched his eyes closed. He wanted to remember. He wanted to…

 

“I remember something about a promise to kiss me silly once I sobered up.” Ray looked at Mick with a heated expression, grabbing Mick’s hand off of his shoulder and holding it.

 

“Well… Do you want me to? Because _god_ I want to.” Mick groaned, tugging on Ray’s hand. Ray’s soft expression turned into the biggest smile Mick had ever seen. However, he didn’t get time to admire it, because Ray was already moving to straddle him. Ray got settled before looking up innocently at Mick. Mick nodded his head once, and Ray immediately shot forward, taking his partner’s head in his hands, holding it as they kissed hard. 

 

Mick sighed and took his hands and placed them on Ray’s hips as they kissed, itching to slide his fingers under the soft fabric of his to feel more of Ray’s impossibly soft skin. They started off just kissing, interchanging in between soft and fast-paced kisses to more languid strokes that had Ray groaning at the friction that Mick’s slightly chapped lips provided. Mick then licked Ray’s bottom lip, sucking on it slightly. Ray moaned, and Mick took the opportunity to explore every inch of his partner’s mouth with his tongue. Mick’s hands then pulled up the hem of Ray’s shirt a bit, letting his hands up underneath, making his partner gasp.

 

Ray pushed forward, pushing Mick’s head back onto the pillow, causing him to look up as Ray captured his mouth over and over again. His hands slid down Mick’s neck, running over his shoulders and down his arms, hands making their way back up through the middle of his midsection. His fingers ran across the warm wet spot that his drool had made on Mick’s shirt, and he pulled away in shock.

 

“Awh, gross. I’m sorry, Mick.” He laughed, Mick laughing along with him. Once their laughter had ceased, Mick pushed Ray back a bit so that he could tug off his wet shirt. Ray’s eyes widened, as he made one pass down his chest, then back up again, face burning. Mick reclined, placing his hands on his partner’s legs.

 

“What? See somethin’ ya like?” Mick smirked. Ray was about to reply when an all-call from Sara interrupted them. They were about to land somewhere in the sixteenth century and apparently it was urgent.

 

“Dammit.” He groaned, looking up at Ray. “Guess you’ll have to hump my leg later.” He laughed, making Ray’s expression go blank for a second. He then looked down at Mick, eyes wide.

 

“I thought you had forgotten about that… I’m sorry Mick.” Ray said softly, and Mick grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss. Ray whimpered softly as his hands roamed around Mick’s chest, trying to map out every detail he could before pulling away.

 

“‘S alright Ray. I think it’s pretty hot.” He laughed, and Ray let his head fall against Mick’s shoulder, face burning brightly.

 

“Shut up…” Ray smiled, pulling off of Mick, making him groan at the loss of warmth. “C’mon. We gotta go.” Ray held out his hand, helping Mick out of bed. They looked at each other and shared one more brief kiss before Mick left, Ray trailing behind him, quietly admiring his muscular form from behind and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but it took me week to try to figure out what to do with the ending. I also really enjoy Mick being totally soft and open with Ray. <3  
> Thank ya for readin'.


End file.
